


All I Want For Winter Break Is You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius has to stay at Hogwarts for Winter Break, and like hell James is going to let him stay all by himself.





	All I Want For Winter Break Is You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “One where James stays back during Chritmas holidays to accompany Sirius when sirius can’t go home. Fluff and long please. Thanks”

Sirius put his name down on the winter holiday's stay sheet, feeling inexplicably disappointed. It's not like he actually liked going to Grimmauld Place or seeing his parents, but the fact that they just wouldn't let him? Yeah, that stung. He hadn't left them or the family, but it felt like they were trying to push him out, one incident at a time. Or maybe they wanted to keep him from James? That was possible too of course, since he spent most of his holidays saying goodbye to the Black's and hello to the Potter's, no matter if his parents tried to force him to stay or not. Still. If that were true, then it would mean that they were done with trying to get him to cooperate and had given up. Point is, they told him in no uncertain terms that if they saw him in Kings Cross Station, they would make him regret it.    
  
He went back to the dormitory and watched his mates pack up. Peter finished first since he was the only one who kept track of all his things, and after he was finished he started helping Remus. He would have helped James after that, but he always insisted that he needed no-one and no-thing other than his self and his wand. They brought their trunks down the stairs and told James that they would be in the common room if he changed his mind.    
  
James glanced at Sirius. "Why aren't you packing? I know you think you can work miracles, but this might be pushing it a bit."    
  
"I'm not going."    
  
James froze. "What? But I thought we were going to play Exploding Snap while smashed, now that we're legal and all."    
  
Sirius shrugged. "Guess we'll have to reschedule, mate."    
  
"What happened? If they don't want you to stay with them, you can just head straight to mine-- you know my parents won't care." He snorted. "Hell, I think they like you more than me. I've told them you're a tosser, but they don't believe me." When that only got a half-smile out of Sirius, James frowned. "What's wrong?"    
  
Sirius thought about playing dumb but dismissed the idea before it really took hold-- this was James, he'd get the answer out of him soon even if he did that. "They told me that if they saw me at the station, I'd regret it." He shrugged. "Normally I'd call their bluff, but I like my bollocks just where they are, thanks." Not to mention that he didn't think they were bluffing, not this time.    
  
"So... you're staying here. All by yourself."    
  
"Yep. Don't worry, Prongs, I'm easily entertained. The three weeks will fly by." He almost made a face at himself-- that hadn't been the least bit convincing.    
  
Judging by the expression on James's face, he didn't believe it either. James shuffled around through his things, pulling out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. "For the record, if my parents kill me for this, you better cry at my funeral. I'm talking full on wailing and throwing yourself on my casket in grief."    
  
"I would do no less for you, Prongsie. Why are you going to be dead?"    
  
"Not going home for the hols this year."    
  
"What?" Sirius stared at him like he was mad, which was just rude in his opinion.    
  
"I have to stay here with you, obviously."    
  
That was very much not obvious in Sirius's opinion. "Why? James just go home and spike your eggnog when they aren't looking, I'll be fine."    
  
"You're a piss poor liar, Black. It's hardly a holiday without you, isn't it." He finished the letter and straightened. "Come with me to the owlery?"    
  
"I guess I have to. Can't let you offer ridiculous things to everyone that passes you by."    
  
"Not everyone, just you. And it's not ridiculous," he added defensively. "You're my best mate, I'm not going to let you be stuck here all alone."    
  
"I wouldn't have been alone."    
  
James hummed unconvincingly, and they headed down the stairs. "Who has the hols's stay sheet anyways? I suppose I should put myself down for that."    
  
"McGonagall. James are you sure this is what you want to do?"    
  
"Yes," he said, exasperated. "For Merlin's sake Sirius, are you trying to get rid of me?"    
  
"No! I'm just saying--"    
  
"Well shut it, I'm staying, and that's final."    
  
Sirius gaped at him. "You're turning into your mother."    
  
"What? I am not."    
  
"You just said 'that's final' to end a discussion. Who says that other than her?"    
  
James froze as soon as they were out of the portrait hole, then turned to him with wide eyes. "I can't be my mum! She has terrible taste in men."    
  
"Wh- is this a big issue for you, Prongs? Also," he swatted James's arm, "that's your dad you're talking about, you prick."    
  
"Have you seen my dad?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. They started walking again, heading towards the owlery. "Mum could've done so much better than him. He went up in the world, and no offense, but she went down. Really low down."    
  
"Why are you saying 'no offense' to me? This is your family you're talking shite about."    
  
"They're basically your family."    
  
"Not really."    
  
"Don't let them hear you say that. Besides, we're like brothers aren't we? We are basically family, which means my parents are your parents."    
  
Sirius squirmed and didn't say anything. The whole 'we are like brothers' part of their relationship had started to get uncomfortable around the age of fourteen, and not because they were growing apart. But for someone to say you were like a brother to them, and then to wank one off that night thinking about them? Yeah, it wasn't comfortable, but Sirius couldn't figure out a way of getting James to stop without making him think that something bad had happened to their friendship.    
  
James gave him a strange look for his silence, but Sirius didn't notice. They made half of their trip without saying a word, and James turned to him with a sigh. "Is something wrong?"    
  
"What? No, of course not."    
  
"Right. Cause you're always this quiet when nothing's wrong."    
  
"I'm just thinking. It's nothing Prongs, really."    
  
"Okay," James said. He didn't sound convinced, but he didn't ask about it again, so Sirius called it a win.    


* * *

They were the only two Gryffindor's in the common room, and two of the four that had stayed. They were cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire, and Sirius felt extremely comfy, which is probably why he didn't panic when James asked him a question.    
  
"Do you fancy anyone?"    
  
"Why does it matter?" He wasn't panicking, but that didn't mean he was just going to blurt out his feelings. James was being a very good human blanket/pillow, and Sirius wasn't going to lose that.    
  
"Because I know someone that fancies you, and I was wondering if they had a chance."    
  
"Since when do you check for other people?"    
  
"Si."    
  
He sighed over dramatically and snuggled closer. "What does it matter? They're probably a tosser."    
  
"Why would they be a tosser?"    
  
"Because they went and asked you if I was interested instead of coming to me. I can make my own decisions, you know." Not to say that James hadn't made a fair few choices for Sirius over the course of their friendship, but that was more for day to day actions like homework, not for who he would be dating.    
  
"I know you can."    
  
"I know you know I can, but who's this other person that doesn't care?"    
  
"You're reading into this a lot more than I thought you would," James admitted.    
  
"Why wouldn't I read into?"    
  
"I dunno, I thought you were relaxed."    
  
"I am relaxed," he said, and it was probably the first time that he'd said it when it wasn't a lie. "If I weren't relaxed, I would've gotten up by now."    
  
"You just like being pet."    
  
Sirius ignored that because it was true. James was rubbing at his scalp in a most delightful way, and it was making Sirius want to melt into a puddle.    
  
"Just forget it."    
  
"Oh no no no, you brought it up now you have to deal with the consequences. Who is this mystery, imaginary person you speak of?"    
  
"Why do you think they're imaginary?"    
  
If he had the willpower to sit up and stare at James flatly, he would have. He settled for scoffing. "Oh please James. I'm not a moron."    
  
There was a long pause, where the only sound was the crackling fire. Eventually, James said, "You're taking this better than I thought you would."    
  
"I haven't the foggiest what you're on about."    
  
"But you just said- ugh nevermind."    
  
"Too late for that, Prongsie. Fess up." Sirius didn't know what he would be confessing to, but he did know that it had to happen.    
  
James thought about trying to dodge or just lie altogether, but he decided that the truth would be the best option since he'd been an utter coward leading up to this. "I fancy you. And I didn't want to say anything because I like our friendship the way it is, and I don't want it to change." To his surprise, Sirius didn't freeze or get uncomfortable, or really react at all for a moment. It was like he hadn't heard James's little confession.    
  
"Huh," is what Sirius settled on for a reply.    
  
"What does 'huh' mean?"    
  
"It means you're a dork. I mean really James, 'I know someone who fancies you'? Why did you think that would work?"    
  
"I dunno. It seemed safer."    
  
"Hmm. Well, I fancy you too, so don't worry."    
  
"You do?"    
  
"That counts as worrying; what did I just say?"    
  
James huffed. "You're impossible."    
  
"You knew this about me when we got together."    
  
"We're together now?"    
  
"If we're not, telling you that I fancy you was a big mistake."    
  
"Nope, we're together," James said, and nothing changed. They stayed laying on the couch, and they talked the same way that they always did. They went to meals together and shared a bed because neither of them liked sleeping alone, but Sirius knew it was mostly for his benefit.    
  
The only thing that had changed was that now, sometimes, they kissed. It wasn't much at first-- a kiss on the cheek in the morning, a peck on the lips before bed, and some hand holding for the times in between. They had been progressing fairly slowly considering that they were all but alone in the castle and had been best mates for six and a half years.    
  
Of course Sirius changed that one day when he straddled James and put his arms around his neck and snogged him like it was the only thing on the planet he wanted to be doing. James gasped and pulled him closer, but he couldn't help pulling away to ask, "What's this all about?"    
  
"I'm snogging my boyfriend?"    
  
"Well yeah, but," James shrugged, "I thought we were going slow."    
  
"We've proved that this doesn't change our friendship, not shut it and kiss me."    
  
James did, and he didn't say anything else for a while after that. This was a  _ very _ good winter break. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
